


why stay?

by soheresmyrightfinger



Series: a cautionary tale [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Sad, Suicide Attempt, can I write anything that isn't angsty, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soheresmyrightfinger/pseuds/soheresmyrightfinger
Summary: prompt: person a is sitting in their bathtub, wanting to drown themselves/otherwise commit suicide. they're in the middle of the act when person b finds them.(tw: suicide attempt bc duh)





	why stay?

**Author's Note:**

> okay I don't like to have a lot of stuff in my intros but please be safe!! 
> 
> title is from why stay?/a promise from next to normal

Janis was sitting in homeroom that morning, nervously looking from the space where Cady sits back to her phone. The redhead had been acting strange over the past week. She seemed calmer, happier even, but Janis didn't buy it. The taller girl looked down at her arm, newly adorned with the Africa bracelet that Cady insisted she should have.

"Cady are you sure? I mean, your mom made this for you!" Janis said, utterly confused. "And now I'm giving it to you. It'll look better on you anyway," she said with a soft smile, sliding the bracelet over Janis' wrist and adjusting it to fit. "See?" She looked up when she heard the bell ring. "Darn, I've gotta go to Calc. Bye Janis," she said, turning around to go, leaving Janis more confused than ever.

When she saw her again at lunch, she had a bag for Damian, insisting that he open it. "A Lion King on Broadway shirt?" He said, in shock. "Cady, how did you know I was looking for one of these?" Janis furrowed her brows, jokingly asking, "You mean to tell me you didn't already have one?" Damian glared at Janis, with no malice intended, and replied "Thanks Cady, I'll cherish it, truly," he said with a grin. "Of course, Damian!"

Janis looked at Damian, confused as to how he didn't sense a change in his friend. "No offense to Damian, but Cady why do you even own a shirt that big?" Cady shrugged and replied, "They're just comfier that way I guess... I used to sleep in it." She said casually, beginning to eat her sandwich. Janis was still confused, but more worried now.

Cady had woken up for school today, waiting for her parents to leave to get her affairs in order. She ultimately decided against telling them she was staying home, since it wouldn't matter soon anyway. She checked her phone before heading into her bathroom. She had been planning this for a few weeks, but having a solid plan gave her a sort of peace in a way. _God that sounds awful_ , Cady thought to herself, knots forming in her stomach. She had written out a note to her parents because they deserved to know that it wasn't their fault, and they did everything they could. Cady decided to reply to Janis right then.

 

 **janis:** hey cady, are you alright?

 **janis:** i just wanted to make sure you aren't sick or anything

 **cady:** no I'm not sick

 **cady:** and janis?

 **cady:** I just wanted to make sure you know that I love you like crazy

 **cady:** I know I don't say it as much as I should to you or to Damian

 **cady:** but I really do love you both immensely

 **janis:** cady are you sure you're okay?

 **cady:** I will be. Tell Damian what I said for me, please? Make sure he knows that I love him?

 **janis:** i will. and i love you too cady. so much. damian does too.

 **janis:** i hope you're okay.

 

Cady placed her phone on her bed and headed into her bathroom. She was wearing her parent's old clothes that they handed down to her. She felt like crying but she shook it off. She had no time to cry, she just wanted this to be over with. The guilt, the heartache, the constant knowledge that she wasn't good enough. Slowly, she started running the bathwater. She watched the water run for a little bit before she opened the cabinet and pulled out the container of razor blades. She'd snuck them in her pocket on a shopping trip with her parents and nobody noticed. She carefully slid out one of the blades and looked at it. This tiny piece of metal was all that stood between her and whatever comes after this. It had to be better than this. It had to be.

 

Janis showed Damian the texts from Cady and asked, "Should I be worried?" Damian looked kind of shocked before responding, "If you won't worry, I will. Those sound like last words, Janis." Janis shook her head, no, not Cady, there's no way. "Damian, are you sure that's what you wanna use to describe these texts?" Damian paused, biting his lip - since when does he do that? - and nodding. Janis scrambled to get her things together, Damian following suit. "Janis, Damian, where do you think you're going?" Ms. Norbury asked, confused as to why the duo was leaving when the school day had barely started. "I'll explain later, Ms. Norbury, I promise," Janis spoke quickly, heading out to Damian's car.

 

Cady lowered herself into the tub, rolling up her sleeves and digging into her arm. Her vision started to blur, eyes watering, all she could see was silver and red and oh god it hurts. She stared at her arm, suddenly feeling an emotional numbness wash over her as she went in again right underneath the first one. She closed her eyes and let herself bleed.

Janis and Damian arrived at Cady's house and Janis asked Damian to stay in the car and keep it running. "Put a tarp or some shit back there too if you have one." Janis reached for the spare key - it was under the mat, making the Herons' naivety very obvious - and unlocked the door. "Cady?!" Janis yelled after her. She looked into her room and saw nothing but a sheet of paper on the bed - she grabbed it, making a mental note to read it later - before noticing that the bathroom door was ajar.

She pushed it open to find Cady, head leaned back, eyes fluttering shut, arm split open and propped up on the side of the tub, still spilling crimson. Janis' heart began to race, the sight of the girl she loved half-dead beginning to take its toll on her. "Cady, oh my god," she said, running over to her. She scrambled, looking for a towel. The girl called Damian, frantically saying, "I need you in here, I'm in her bathroom, I need you to help me carry her."

Janis wrapped the towel around the redhead's arm, draining the tub and trying to wrap her in a towel to pick her up. Damian came and carried Cady into his backseat, which had been tarped over upon Janis' recommendation. Janis sat next to Cady's head and tried her best not to let the tears fall as she held the redhead's right hand and Damian sped the trio off to the hospital.

"Cady, why? Why did you want to leave this badly?" Janis whispered, tears beginning to spill.. "Why stay? I-it hurts, Jan, it all hurts," she sobbed out weakly, making Janis's heart ache. "I know what you mean, baby, trust me," The dark haired girl whispered, the scars littering her body beginning to give her phantom pains. "I'm s-sorry Janis." Janis just squeezed her hand and whispered, "It'll be better, baby, I promise. It has to be."

**Author's Note:**

> wow another vent fic, what else is new  
> also this is basically savannah alien minus the bullying but do i care? not rly  
> also did u catch the it roars reference??
> 
> tumblr: so-heres-my-right-finger


End file.
